Dog Tags
by Ranger Danger 11
Summary: My version of the MW series, starting just before MW2. Inspired by my buddy Desert. Rated T because... well, M is overrated. T is now for covering sex, drugs, and extreme violence. THANK YOU, AMERICA! About the picture... I-I'm sorry... It was just... Too true... AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sgt. Foley: "RAMIREZ! DO EVERYTHING!"
1. Prologue: I'm in the Army now!

**Alright, I'm gonna do an honest to goodness CoD fic here. Credit to my buddy Desert for the inspiration. Pairings? Maybe. I'm probably gonna do what I thought would happen in Desert's story. Sorry, buddy. e.e Anyway, takes place post CoD4, pre-MW2, leads into MW2 and MW3. AUTOBOTS, BEGIN STORY!**

"Name?"

**(I'm so tempted to put Justin Bieber here and kill him off)** "Jenna Denning, sir." (Heh... rhymes with Benning.)

"Date of birth?"** (Keep in mind CoD4 ended in 2011, and MW2 starts in 2015/2016.)**

"Oh five, two six, one ninety-nine seven."

"You sure about this, miss?" the recruiter asks, looking up from his computer. Jenna stares down at him, eyes ablaze with determination.

**AN: Once again, women are allowed in SOCOM. Hooray for fairness! Boo to perverts!**

"Never more sure than anything in my life, sir," she replies crisply. He nods, and smiles, offering his hand.

"Welcome to the United States Army, Ms. Denning. Or should I now say, Cadet Denning?" She grins, and shakes his outstretched hand. _I feel this is gonna be good,_ she thinks to herself. Little did she know, this would be one of the worst experiences in her life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dat foreshadow tho.**

**Anyway, this is a filler for the good stuff. Just putting it here so I don't have to go through the bullshit of creating this later. Kthnxbai.**

**Ranger Danger 11**

**Motto of the Air Force according to the Army, "MAY DAY, MAY DAY!"**

**Army: HOOAH!**

**Marines: OORAH!**

**Navy: HOOYAH!**

**Coast Guard: HOOYAH!**

**Air Force: What?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**According to the other branches, that is the Air Force's response. COMEDY SECTION:**

**Why you should think before joining the Marines: (Insert gyazo .com)/55366e4985bd1b2dc1b047eafe4ce733**

**Security duck: (Same as that nub ^)/6a531ae09106fc061c7fd81c3a31ca4c**

**You know you're safe when Security Duck is here.**


	2. Welcome to Hell!

Private Jenna "Wolfy" Denning stepped off the C-130 cargo plane and on to the hot, Afghan sand. Rangers from Hotel Company, 1st Rangers were running PT, playing basketball, or doing personal stuff. Several other new Rangers stepped off the C-130 as well, including Jenna's two best friends since Basic, Specialist Keith "Sticky" McKnight and Private First Class Katherine "Cinderella" Belle. **(See what I did there? Cinderella and Belle? Two Disney princess names... Ahh, forget it.)**

Keith let out an impressed whistle. "So, this is the Sand Box…" he drawled in his Texan boy accent. Kathy rolled her eyes, and stated very sarcastically, "No, Sticky, it's the ocean! No sand in sight here!" She got flicked in the head by the 6'2 Ranger. She then promptly elbowed him in the balls… with her plastic elbow guard. **(Ow… I'm sorry Keith, but your balls rank less than my readers' entertainment.) **He doubled over, groaning. Jenna giggled, and then helped him up.

Keith wisely backed away from the two dangerous Rangers, clutching his manhood. Not one of Jenna's besties, but still a friend, Private James Ramirez stood behind them, holding a video camera in one hand. "And… SCENE! Great job, people, this will get a million hits on YouTube in no time!" James declared. Keith's eyes widened in horror as the girls laughed it up.

"Alright kids, play time is over," a deep, but gentle male voice stated. The quartet looked in the direction it came from to see a Ranger with a corporal's rank tab on his BDU, along with the name "DUNN" and a Ranger tab and scroll. "The name's Tim Dunn **(I'm so original.)**, and I'm the assistant team leader of Hunter 2-1. Welcome to Firebase Phoenix," he said. He continued, "As some of the first female Rangers, I congratulate you two," he said, tipping his cap at Jenna and Kathy, "but we have a mock up course here all newbies have to pass. The Pit," he said, grinning like a maniac at the end.

"Alright, kids, follow the leader!" he shouted, and jogged towards a large trench area. They vaguely heard in the distance, "… and to switch from target to target faster, aim down the sights, kill one, then go out of the sights and aim down them again." They all were thinking, _What is this, Call of fucking Duty?_

They walked down into the Pit, and stood shoulder to shoulder, waiting for Cpl. Dunn to brief them. "Alright, this is the Pit. It's a CQC sim, and it has both hostiles and civilians, so watch your fire. You will go one at a time, on my go. Choose a weapon, and a side arm," he said, gesturing to the many guns. Keith grabbed a M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle, and a Glock 18; James took a Remington ACR and Beretta M9; Kathy grabbed a Heckler & Koch MP5K and Heckler and Koch Universal Self-loading Pistol (USP), chambered for the .45 caliber round** (The HK USP can be chambered for either a .45 caliber or 9mm bullet.)**; Jenna took a M4 carbine and a M1014 12-gauge shot/scattergun.

Keith went first; he started out fairly well, taking down targets like a pro with semi-automatic awesomeness. As soon as he got in the house, though, his gun would fit through any doors. This cost him about 8 seconds. He eventually passed in 1:34.

Kathy went next; she started out really good, taking down the entire front of the house in 14 seconds, no civilians hit; though when she got to the top of the stairs in the house, the target hit her in the face. Needless to say, she was pissed and finished fast. 1:12.

James followed, and managed to take down all the targets in a timely fashion. However, just as he jumped off the second floor, he twisted his ankle upon landing. He fought on, but was late. 1:48.

Finally, Jenna was up. She loaded shells into her M1014, and slammed a mag home in her M4. As soon as the timer started, everything around her disappeared. Targets in front of her and to her left; she dropped them with 6 rounds. Targets directly in front, and in the window; 11 rounds, no civilians hit. Target top of the stairs; empty the mag and reload. Civilians and hostiles, second floor; 10 rounds, no civilians hit. Tangos in the yard, along with civvies; 13 rounds, no civvies hit. Sprint; 5 tangos in front! Spray the last 7 rounds, drop the M4, pull out the shotgun; 2 shells and they're down.

**(Not good with not actual combat scenes. qq) **"Denning, you finished in… 0:51!" Dunn exclaimed. The others were about to complain when a voice came over the speakers, "HOTEL COMPANY, LOAD UP! BRAVO IS PINNED DOWN IN THE RED ZONE, GET THERE DOUBLE TIME!" Dunn put on a serious face, "Alright, you four are with me and 2-1. McKnight, you got the 240. Ramirez, take his M14 and go get some mags for it. Belle, Denning, grab a M4 rifle and hopefully an ACOG. Denning, try to get an M320 as well," Dunn ordered, the said people doing the tasks as soon as it came out of his mouth.

In 15 minutes, they were a few hundred yards out in the Hotel convoy. Lt. General Shepard was in this as well, with Hunter 2-3. Foley, their TL, and PFC Allen, their second grenadier, were in the Humvee as well as Dunn, McKnight, Belle, Ramirez, and Denning. Ramirez was on the M134 7.62mm minigun, Dunn driving, Belle and Allen in the back seats, Foley in the passenger seat, and McKnight and Denning in the trunk. Ramirez spotted something, and started talking to himself. "Looks like a flock of birds heading straight for… us…" he trailed off, realization coming over him. He rapidly hit the hood of the Humvee and hollered at the top of his lungs, "MORTARS, INCOMING!" As soon as Jenna heard that, she had one thought: _Aww shit…_ Then the mortars hit, and she blacked out.


End file.
